Elsword: Danger Days
by SeraphimBeatz
Summary: Miharu and Reiko are Angels who have violated protocol far to many times, to deem themselves worthy they must go through a intense trial and only a years span to complete it, failure results in Termination of mind and body, a punishment worse than death. The bond of Friendship between these two will change forever. Lime content/ Lemon may be added. Angst/Adventure included.


"_You have 365 Days to complete this Mission or you will be assassinated! Your probationary period has begun, failure will result in Purgatory! Your discrimination as angels is absolutely rancid and this will not be tolerated, prove your worth! Your destination is Belder; the souls of the demons you capture will be collected on a banner every time an Elite demon is destroyed, you have 150 Elite demons to destroy, now out of my sight!" The bellowing voice of higher being commanded, two angelic souls were sent plummeting down back to the tainted planet earth, breaking the sound barrier. The impact knocked the two unconscious. _

_August 3__rd__ 2013_

"_Oh my god! It's two unconscious women!" A fragile old lady ran down to a bellowed out dirt pile that had the bodies of two young looking females, one was very slender, and small looking, with short pink hair and light pale colored skin, the latter on the other hand, was very curvy and well-developed, a very large bust and large waist, with very long black hair and slight tanned colored skin. The two was completely naked and seemed pretty well beaten. The old lady ran up to them checking for a pulse, she let out a sigh of relief when she felt a pulse from both of the two. _

"_Arigatai…" (1) She put a hand over her chest and stared down at the two with a sad expression. She felt a pang of worry as multiple scenarios of what could of happened went through her head, and the one Scenario that did happen was not among that list._

"_They look in terrible condition; I should take care of them…" With a stretch, the old lady gentle grabbed the small and fragile girl and began slowly dragging her to the car she had exited from, cracking her back and fastening the small girl in, she walked back and stared at the other female still lying in the dirt pile. She let out a sigh, knowing this was going to be a harder job than the last one. Pushing herself, she walked over and began dragging the other over to her car as well, putting her in the back seat, she wiped a drop a sweat from her brow and went back to her front seat in the car. _

"_They don't need to be hospitalized, but they do need shelter." She looked over her seat staring at the women who looked as if they were just sleeping soundly._

_August 4__th__ 2013 _

"Ooooh…God, the Boss couldn't do a softer landing, Jesus. He could of just went at Mach 1…" The pale fragile girl lifted her head and looked around the pink fluffy like room, she was shocked at the design, it was decorated with several frilly curtains and adorned with white carpet, the bed she was laying in was white, with a large fluffy blanket, she turned to see several pillows behind her, looking above she could see a large canopy and curtains that shimmered down, tinting a pink hue. The window to the outside was gleaming with sunlight and the pale girl winced as she looked that way.

"…! Where am I?" The girl kicked the blanket off of her and swung her legs over the bed, she jumped onto the floor before taking in the room more, and it had a fully done closet with a dresser adorned with several types of make-up. She raised an eyebrow at all of the things that was in this room she was in; it was quite bizarre for her to see. She walked towards the door, slowly placing her hand on it, it opened with a creak, and the sight outside of the door was much different from inside the room. The hallway had red velvet carpet and dark colored walls. Looking down she could see a stairwell that lead to the bottom floor. She stepped out looking both directions, right next to the room she had previously occupied, there was another door, and the door was slightly opened. Out of curiosity she stepped in, she took in the appearance of the room, the carpet in this room was a Dark red, the walls were a white color, the bed on the other hand, though it was the same type as the one the pale female had gotten out of, it adorned different colors, there was a silk black bed skirt, the blanket was black and thick as well. The sheets under were like silk, a Satin red, along with the pillows, the canopy on top is black, and the curtains are tinted red. In the bed however, was the Well-developed slightly tanned female. She lay in the bed, sprawled out and snoring. The pale girl giggled slightly. With a small sigh from the female, she sat up and opened her groggy eyes, she looked around the room in confusion, when her eyes landed on the pale female, her eyebrows went up in question, the pale female shrugged in response.

"Ah….Reiko…where are we?" The tanned female asked with questioning eyes, they held a red glow that captured anyone who would look at them. The girl referred to as, Reiko just merely shrugged, and she placed a hand on her hip and looked around the room her friend was occupying.

"No idea Miharu," Reiko's eyes opened in realization at the situation they were in, she looked around frantically for something and Miharu just stared at her with a sleep-dazed expression.

"What day is it?!" She looked around for a Calendar or a clock maybe but the room didn't seem to have one, her shoulders slacked in disappointment. Miharu slowly climbed out of the bed and stretched, Reiko turned to her and her eye slightly twitched, the corners of her mouth twitching, trying to figure whether to go into a annoyed smile or a irritated frown. She walked towards Miharu and stared up at Miharu's closed eyes as she continued stretching.

"Tch…How can you be so relaxed?! I swear, the bigger the boobs the dumber and slower they are!" She placed her hands on Miharu's large breasts and fondled them with annoyance, lowering her gaze in concentration and protuding her bottom lip, the jealously was evident on her features, Miharu mewed loudly, emitting a sound that she was feeling a decent amount of pleasure, her facial features flushed as her breath hitched. She opened one eye hesitantly and stared down at Reiko who seemed to be having quite the fun time with messing with Miharu's breasts.

"Reiko-san! Cut that out!" Miharu whined with a slight pout. When Reiko gave her a disapproving look, Miharu gained a evil glint in her eyes, she pushed forward knocking Reiko onto the ground, the small girl was splayed out and her eyes were wide with shock, with both of them naked, their body parts couldn't help but grind against each other slightly. Both of them let out a mewl and let out a rasped breath. Their faces became slightly flustered. Reiko recovering from the reaction quicker than Miharu gained the upper hand; she slipped herself from under Miharu's soft weight and sprung to her feet. She stretched her arms casually; she tried to ignore the flustered expression on her face, she jumped and out stretched her arms, flashing a brief heavenly white, an outfit appeared instantly on her. Rowing her shoulders a few times, she turned towards Miharu with a slight demanding expression, though the pinkish tint still remained.

Reiko's outfit consisted of a black shirt that had a pink tie at the front; on top of that there was a golden diamond. Ruffles on the short sleeves that stopped at her shoulders. The top she wore revealed a large portion of her small pale stomach; she wore Black shorts with a silver belt. The shorts only stopped to below her butt cheeks. Fitting quite tightly, she adorned black boots that went up to her knees; she wore hot pink colored leg warmers. The boots went down and had slight heels made for battle and close ranged fighting. Reiko's hair style was of two large bangs in the front, the left being large and curling a lot, the other, having two black pins pressing them in style, with an over lay of a side curl. The rest flowing down to where ever it wants. Her large eyes contrasted well with her pale skin and small mouth, giving her a younger look.

Miharu gave a brief nod before following the same sequence, jumping and outstretching, an outfit materialized around her form and she craned her neck to get the crooks out of her body. A Black skin-tight suit formed on her body, with several design features in place, a dark-colored utility belt fit firmly around her waist. The suit seemed to cover her hands and feet, having built-in boots with heels. Because of her large bust, the zipper for the suit was brought down pretty low, as it seemed that it wouldn't fit if she tried zipping it up. Her long black hair was put into a basic pony tail, her hair arched at the bottom, her bangs framing her face easily not in a real specific way.

"Let's go see whose house we're in." Reiko walked out of the room and Miharu followed briefly after. Bounding down the stairs into the main room, it seemed that the old lady from before was sitting down merely waiting for the two to come down. When she heard their presence, she lifted her head and merely smiled at them. Reiko being the one who seemed to be in control, she walked up to the woman and slammed her hands on the table. "Who are you, why are me and my partner here?!" Miharu walked over and knelt down by the old lady to match her small height, Miharu smiled softly at her and giving her an apologetic gaze.

"Excuse my partner, she's quite demanding." She glared over at Reiko, with a glowering expression; Reiko merely crossed her arms slightly and turned the other way.

"I found you two sprawled out in a hole quite a distance from here. You're in Belder now if you're wondering. You ladies are welcome to stay here if you please, it does get quite lonely here." She smiled gingerly; Miharu took a quick glance at Reiko and then turned back to the old lady. Miharu nodded, silently accepting her offer.

"Milady, we're on a mission here, so there will be times where we may be gone for a long period of time." The old lady beamed brightly and Miharu gave a slight nervous expression at the immediate change of attitude.

"Angels! I knew it! Those injuries you two sustained couldn't be recovered from a human being! Angels are in my h-" Reiko slammed her hand over the Old lady's quite roughly, shushing her with a daring expression, Miharu's tanned skin paled slightly at the rough action inflicted on the fragile woman.

"You have to keep it a secret, it's completely confidential. Understand? Any information could cause more trouble than you could imagine. So keep it down." Miharu whispered in a low demanding, but reassuring voice. The Old lady merely nodded, Reiko removed her mouth.

"It's the 4th of August, 361 days until Termination, we need to go out. Now." Reiko demanded in a low bone chilling voice, Miharu simply nodded and stood to her, feet, waving the Old lady fair well for the time being, she followed Reiko towards the door, the both of them walked out and stared at their surroundings, they seemed to be at a Mansion that was surrounded by grass and flowers with a circular drive-way.

"We got to get moving." Reiko put her fingers to her lips and let out a loud ear-splitting whistle, "TERRIA!" A hot pink and black convertible with no hood came into sight within mere seconds. The door opened almost automatically, the two walked towards the car and Miharu took the Driver's seat, not even bothering fastening their seatbelts. They slammed the doors closed and Miharu slammed her heeled foot on the pedal causing a loud screech, with smoke and the scent of burning rubber, and only the silhouette of Miharu's hair flowing in the strong breeze and Reiko leaning against the door in the distance, Reiko, in a bored manner, turned on the Radio listening for any reports that seemed bizarre and deep inside her heart she wished that the city was in deep trouble, or her, and her partner would be in trouble.

_And I wouldn't Dare let that happen to her._

* * *

_Classes:_

_Reiko - Demoted from Cherubim Defender to Watcher Fighter_

_Miharu - Demoted from Seraphim Solar Blaze to Weapon Huntress._

* * *

**Miharu: So there we go! I came up with this Idea a few days ago and I needed to get it down, so, if you hadn't notice, this is actually. Going to be a Yuri story, and quite the lengthy one too, probably the only one that's probably going to exceed...Maybe 30-40k Words all together. This is going to be a lengthy story.**

**Reiko: That's right, our personalities here are slightly different from what's on Miharu's profile, so don't take that to far into thought, it's just so it fits the story better.**

**Miharu: So, this was just a introductory chapter, Like a prologue, so it's bound to be short, but now that I have it up it'll be on my mind to work on the next one.**

**Reiko: Don't worry she's still working on the other stories.**

**Miharu: As for the actual Elsword cast, I have no idea if I'm going to integrate them as actual main characters. Side Characters is a 100% Sure chance for show.**

**Elsword: So don't expect to see us to often.**

**Aisha: This is a different based story just to show a bit of fun and adventurous perspective.**

**Rena: So while this does have Romance**

**Raven: It has a lot more Action in it.**

**Eve: The story will have a hint of Tragedy and Angst.**

**Chung: All of these Categories won't be able to fit in with the two slots given.**

**Ara: So Miharu will narrow it down to the Main two topics.**

**Elsword Cast: Romance and Drama is what fits this the most.**

**Miharu: This story will have a large portion of Friendship.**

**Reiko: And it does have angels, so if you are a highly religious and this kind of thing offends you, you have been warned. Miharu does not take lightly to Religious topics because it pisses her off more than anyone can think.**

**Miharu: So please keep that to a limit on the reviews, Fanfiction is reading for fun, not to discuss Religious views. **

**Reiko: Anyways, We hope you enjoyed the first chapter, this story may be isolated for a while, Miharu is still working on 'Miharu's Fate' but this needed to be uploaded. Until Next time.**

**Miharu and Reiko: Ja ne~! **


End file.
